Traumatic
by Raidon-kun
Summary: Just one of the nightmares I could imagine Mai getting. [complete unless you want the whole story behind the dream.]


_Black surrounded her, she wasn't sure where she was running to, she just knew she was running; nor did she know why her legs where caring her as fast as possible, not that it mattered after her unusual long ears caught hearing of rustles behind her and her nose caught scent of muddy swamp water. Her body tumbled forward and her body hit what felt like glass and even through the black she could feel herself. She landed with a thud on something hard and her body bounced a bit as her eye focus on something pale appearing from the black mist that surrounded her. 'Oh poor, poor dolly,' it spoke its voice hissing like a cobra's, 'did dolly bump her head on the ground.' A boy, white as a sheet of paper bent down and slithered his head over her body which she could no longer move. The mist was like chains holding her down to the rack. 'I'll fix dolly right up' the boy giggled and put his long fangs to the helpless girls neck and bite down. Indescribable pain racked throughout her body sending her in contusions. Her pupils dilates as the skin around them widened and she cried as the boy began to suck the blood from the puncture wounds. He finally let go but didn't leave his meal unfinished as he licked up the rest of her blood from its pool under her like a cat licks it milk out of its bowl. He pulled himself up straight and frowned, 'why wont dolly smile?' he mused before his face lite with a smile and placed his two grotesque thumbs at the corners of her mouth and pushed them upward. And laying there a smile on her face, her body pale and eyes wide she died. _

_The boy smiled dementedly to her and pulled out scissors, needle, and thread from his coat pocket. He glided giddily down to the end of her foot and flipped her scissors and placed the smooth blade edge just under her big toes and slide it across and around to the bottom of her foot til he had made a full circle_._ He then proceeded to pull the blade from the spot over her middle toes, straight up the shin over the knee cap and ending at the top of the leg, then turned 90 degrees and made a full circle once more. Placing his bloody scissors on the ground he slid the two corners of her now cut skin back till he had both sides firmly grasped in his right hand. He gingerly pulled it down till it came to the foot and slipped off of spine tingling sound. That next sound made her out-of-body self feel like puking. He shook the skin out like a sandy beach towel and landed gently. He continued onto the other leg repeating the procedure on the other leg and laid it next the right legs skin. He went back and kneeled himself in-between her open legs and gripped the skin of her phalanges and slowly pulled them off. He cut off the meat of her legs and pile dit up while starting a pile of bones right next to it. He moved to her upper body and sliced the under part of her arm deeply as to destroy the ligaments connecting her arm to her shoulder. _

_Taking her wrist he pulled the arm back till it popped out of her shoulder. Repeating his movements he undid the other arm and sat down and take the skin off them. He cut off the head and put it over to his side to be worked on later. A genuinely creepy smile found its way to his lips and he lifted her breast up by the nipple and cut it off with one good swipe then the other one. He shook out the contents then tossed the skin onto the leg skin mats. He then cut a flag shape into the part of her body left whole and flipped the skin back revealing the many rib and the sternum. Cutting under it and on top of it he yanked out the sternum with force giddy about getting to play with her organs. She was forced to watch this crazy, messed up little boy play with her body in such a way like fabric. She clamped her eyes shut and willed herself to leave, to stop this torture yet her body would no respond. She couldn't scream, her throat hurt and wouldn't work since the little boy had cut her head off. She was forced to continue watching as her eye stung harder when she kept them closed. He dumped her organs into their own pile before grabbing her trachea and yanking it out bringing the lungs with it. He then went for her heart. _

_Pulling that out like it glass he held it to his eye level ' what a pretty red,' he muttered to her taking it and putting it infront of her severed head as if showing her. He placed it down on the cushion like lungs before turning his attention back to the body. He smiled at his destruction before taking her head in his hands. Grabbing a clump of her brown hair and cut her hair from her head leaving it to look much like human boyish hair cut. He turned the head over and slipped his yellow nails down between the skin and the eyeball and popped the right-then the left- out of her head. He pushed her lips apart and grabbed the tongue and chopped that off and held it up, 'perfect.' After he disassembled her body he stood up and smiled laughing before sowing the skin shut like bags and packing the meat, bones, and organs. He picked the three skin bags up and turned away leaving the head eyeless and tongueless to sit there till the dark came to eat it. She felt sick and her body gave into her wish to wake up from this monestrous nightmare._


End file.
